all the pain and the shame I wear like a battle wound
by Mrsjaswhitlock0162
Summary: Bella and who? Fanfic inspired for wolfess49ers suck at summary but please review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Cause all the pain and the truth_**

******_I wear like a battle wound_**

******_So ashamed, so confused_**

******_I'm not broken or bruised…_**

_I sorry but__ugh I scribbled out my writing it's hard to tell ya Mom and step dad that your moving back to la Push through a letter but I miss my brother and well Charlie passed away 2 years ago and Sam has been living alone all this time ! my Mom wouldn't even let me go to Charlie's Funeral! __sorry mom but im going back to la push to my brother or have you forgot he exists too , I can't deal with your pathetic ass anymore you've never been there for me sure you gave me a roof , food and money but I'd trade all that in for the love that you never share only with Phil get's that and I know that Sam will love me because he is the only family ive got ! __I finished writing the note and placing my house key over it before rolling my purple suitcase out the door clicking the button on my car keys my Cherry red Audi convertible boot opened and I placed my bag in there. Taking one last look at the building I lived in for so many years I will NEVER call this place home , my home is la Push and I drove out the drive . I pulled up to the airport and gave my keys to the man who was placing my car on a plane it will come two days after me . I pulled my I phone 5S gold edition out of my pocket and call Sam , Ive called him and skped every night for the last 2 years that I haven't been able to see him in over 3 YEARS! Stupid mom ._

_"__Bellsie?" Sam spoke into the phone _

_"__Hey sammyy!" I spoke pulling the y across _

_"__were are ya bells ?" he asked _

_"__at the airport about to board the plane why are my wolfies missing me ?" I spoke playfully before I heard the pack laughing_

_"__Pshhh no "spoke jarred _

_"__Jared?" I spoke sweetly _

_"__Okay maybe I miss you …" he said more quietly _

_"__Maybe? I'm heartbroken Jared!" I shouted into the little microphone at the end of my phone_

_ "__fine I miss you bells" he spoke I laughed _

_"__I KNEW IT !" everybody laughed at my stupidness of course they've missed me I meen its me Bella Uley AKA the queen of La Push! _

_*when bella is at La push*_

_I walked through the airport door my dark red wavy hair swaying in the sun my ted baker purse and phone case in my hand my bright red lipstick wiping across my lips , my smokey eye shadow matching my strapless thigh length black leather dress . black heels and black chain necklace. I saw my guys I ran over to them flipping my hair over my shoulder "awe my pups are now grown wolves" I said before smiling at them "WOW"-Jared_

_"__HOLY CRAP"-seth_

_"__NEVER"-quill_

_"__OH MY GOD"-Embry_

_"__H-O-T"- Jacob _

_"__sexy!"-Brady_

_"__whoah"-Collin_

_"__EWWW GUYS THIS IS MY LITTLE SISTER REMBER!" shouted Sam I looked at his horrified face aha! Than my eyes ran over everybody they were all broader , fitter and most defiantly sexier __. __PAUL__. __All that matters is Paul his chocolate eyes got lost in mine I could see right into his sold he was my gravity my everything than we both whispered in unison "Imprint". _

_*later that day bella and paul haven't spoke since*_

_"__come on let me buy you a drink" asked a 28 year old man putting his hand on my thigh oh hell no _

_"__haha id rather be eaten by wolves" I spoke loudly winking at seth he looked shocket oh yes still got it when one of theother 32 year guys tried hitting on me oh no mate ! I walked over to the dj "can I have a microphone please?" I asked sweetly using puppy dog eyes _

_"__ugh sure?" he passed me a microphone before I walke don stage _

_"__hey guys well this is for you" I shouted into the microphone pointing at the guys who just tried hitting on me they all smiled proud whilst the pack looked mad and I saw paul shakeing ah quick better start I starting singing both parts _

_"__Victoria Justice)_

_Why am I always hit on the boys I never like?_

_I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right_

_(Elizabeth Gillies)_

_I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite,_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

_(Victoria Justice)_

_Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot_

_(Elizabeth Gillies)_

_You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not_

_(Victoria Justice)_

_You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth_

_(Both)_

_And that's when it started going south_

_OH!_

_(Both)_

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your starin' at my (Hey!)_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, la, la..._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, la, la..._

_(Victoria Justice)_

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

_(Elizabeth Gillies)_

_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"_

_(Victoria Justice)_

_And If I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

_(Both)_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

_oh!_

_(Both)_

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your starin' at my (Hey!)_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, la, la..._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, la, la..._

_(Victoria Justice)_

_What about "NO" don't you get?_

_(Elizabeth Gillies)_

_So go and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested_

_(Victoria Justice)_

_It's about time that you're leaving_

_I'm gonna count to three and_

_(Elizabeth Gillies)_

_Open my eyes and you'll be gone_

_(Elizabeth Gillies)_

_One,_

_(Victoria Justice)_

_get your hands of my-_

_(Elizabeth Gillies)_

_Two,_

_(Victoria Justice)_

_or I'll punch you in the-_

_(Elizabeth Gillies)_

_Three,_

_(Victoria Justice)_

_stop your starin' at my- (hey!)_

_TAKE a hint, take a hint_

_(Both)_

_I am not your missing link_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_TAKE A HINT, TAKE A HINT_

_Whoa!_

_Get your hands off my hips_

_Or I'LL punch you in the lips_

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your starin' at my (Hey!)_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, la, la..._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, la, la."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**if I get 15 reviews on my new one-shot stupid boy's ill give you guys five more chapters by next Monday so go and check it out !**_


End file.
